You always do
by Barbarella
Summary: HarryDraco slash fic. No real sense of time expressed or implied. Though I thought of seventh while writing it, it can really be at any time in the series. I leave that part up to you.


A/N: Well, I haven't done one of these in quite a while. This is one of those 'not sure where it came from but do not think it's going anywhere and wouldn't go away' pieces. I've never done this point of view before, so I'm a little nervous. I'm usually a strictly 'first person' kind of girl but this just came to me as it is, so I went with it. And I know I'm not so great with non humor stuff, it's ok, I accept it but I tried my best. Please do not mock me… my fragile little ego can't take it. Anyhoo, in an effort to not make this note longer than the actual fic, I'll try to wrap things up. This isn't beta-ed. I have no excuse, I'm just lazy and impatient and that's all I have to say about that.

This is slash, meaning, if you don't know what it means... you shouldn't be here in the first place. Shoo.

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now I'm not JKR and do not under any circumstances own or have any right to these characters. I just like to play with them a little more than I should.

Oh, and anyone interested in 'Chasing the Dragon'... honestly, so am I. I'm trying really hard to finish that story but it got to the point were it was starting to not be fun anymore - and that, I could not have. Do not fear though, faithful readers (if I have any left that is) I will finish it. I haven't forgotten it and it rolls around in my head daily. I just needed to breath a little and hopefully I'll be able to get back to it soon.

Damn, so much for that A/N not as long as the fic thing. Oh well.

* * *

You watch him across the room wondering idly if he notices, then chuckle slightly at the thought because you know he does. You turn your attention back to your assignment and pretend not to notice as he starts to watch you, because he always does. You play this game with him day end and day out, never really reaching an out come. You watch him, he watches you and both of you pretend not to notice, but you do.

You lay down your quill and walk up to Professor Snape's desk, he quirks an eyebrow at you and you hand him a piece of parchment then retake your seat without waiting for a reply. A small smile begins to tug at the corner of your lips – he's still watching you… he always does. A bell rings in the distance, signaling the end of the lesson and you exit the small room quickly and quietly, lingering too long will cause him to try and speak to you… he always does.

You have no intention of speaking with him at all, be it this afternoon or tomorrow or the next day or week or month or year. Nothing he'd say would interest you anyway, it never does. You walk quickly back towards your dormitory, classes have ended for the day and you have no interest in anything but your common room at the moment. You notice someone following you and you turn hastily down a rarely used corridor, knowing your seeker will follow… he always does.

You duck into an alcove, awaiting the perfect moment for predator to become prey when someone blows lightly in your ear. You are not startled by this or by the hands placed on your hips… slowly sliding under your robes… across your torso and back again. You indulge his tenderness for a time, allowing yourself a moment to analyze where you went wrong in this little game of cat and mouse. Wondering if he has some sort of alliance with the castle, some unknown way of knowing all her secrets and how he managed to slip past you _again_… he always does.

You turn quickly – pinning him to the wall, taking special care to press against every inch of him… you always do. You watch his mouth part slightly, most likely to ask questions of which you do not wish to, cannot, will not answer. You decide to kiss him instead. He resists for a moment but relents soon enough, allowing you to slip your tongue in to flick at the roof of his mouth. But he will not be giving in that easily, making his anger at your silence evident by biting down on that sneaky tongue… he always does… you always let him.

You release his mouth, placing firm but gentle kisses along his jaw, slowly making your way to that spot on his neck that you love, oh so very much. You discovered it quite by accident really though it has proven very useful time and time again. You could not possibly keep his mouth continuously occupied with your own, as oxygen you've found, is quite the necessity. Not to mention you fancy tasting every inch of him and his moaning, panting and pleading while you do… keep his pretty little mouth plenty busy.

You continue to lavish attention on his neck and that spot behind his ear that causes him to – oh yes – admit the most illicit whimpers, while he takes the opportunity to devise you of your robes – using the lack of barrier as his perfect chance to nip, no, tear into your shoulder. You hiss at the assault but do nothing to stop him. Truth be told you always liked things a little rougher than the average wizard, not that you've ever let him know it. You like to think it is his own private way of not asking questions. Questions of which, he already knows the answer. He seems to like biting you a lot in these encounters… he always does.

You reach up, grabbing a hand full of his hair and plunge your teeth violently in the side of his neck – retaliation for the vicious assault on your own flesh. He moans loudly at the action, as he likes things a little rougher than the average wizard as well, not that he's ever told you. But if the hardness pressed against your own is any indication, he doesn't have to. You pull harder… you always do.

You soon realize that your time together must soon come to an end. Rarely used corridor this may be but that doesn't mean someone couldn't come by at any moment and the catastrophic events that would unfold if you were discovered cause you to hasten your efforts… they always do. You begin thrusting against him, gaining speed and vigor with every deliberate movement of your hips. He resists your actions at first, placing his hands on your hips in an effort to delay the moment.

You know from experience he wants it to last, to postpone what little time you have together as long as he can. You know he wants someone to find you, he wants that catastrophic event to arise... he thrives in them. A part of you wants it too, wants to let him have his way. You want to stop your actions completely, look him in the eye and tell him everything he wants to hear. All the right answers to all the wrong questions – consequences be damned. But you know better… you always do.

You decide to kiss him instead. This time there is no resistance, no biting as you slip your tongue past his lips. This time he gives in completely… he always does. He begins to mimic the calculated rhythm you've set and it doesn't take long after that. Soon, maybe too soon after all, you shutter your release – plunging your teeth into him a second time to prevent any non-truths from slipping out. This is the time you are most vulnerable, most apt _to_ tell him all the things he _needs _to hear but you cannot, will not tell him. You're actions send him over the edge, as they often do and he not so quietly finds his release. Telling you all the things of which do not wish to, cannot, will not hear. Only you do.

You take a step back from him, idly admiring the fruits of your labor and glance around nonchalantly to make sure you haven't been seen. You do not have time to deal with catastrophic events today. You mutter a charm to clean the both of you and reach your hand out – placing a finger under his chin, lifting his head to look at you. He never does it on his own, your not sure if he's angry at you or ashamed of what he's done or both. You do not really care either way. You kiss him briefly and continue on your way to your dormitory, you really are only interested in your common room after all.

You barely manage to get a respectable distance from him before he calls out to you. You stop but do not turn around; you know what he is going to say. You know this because it is the same thing he always says, the only thing you can bare to hear him say.

"I want answers next time Malfoy."

"Of course Potter, you always do."


End file.
